Expecto Patronum
by Fredweasleyforever
Summary: "Think of a Powerful Memory" To create a Patronus charm you must think of a powerful memory. Each chapter is a VERY short drabble on what each character's memory is. Request characters.
1. Green Eyes

**Hello Everyone, just a brief intro for you today! Every chapter is VERYand I mean VERY short. There just drabbles basically. The idea is that to produce a good Patronus charm you have to have a powerful memory. I will go over different characters memories. Please review/PM me at anytime for a character request or just to talk! Thanks!**

She lifts her wand, filling her mind.

Green eyes, black hair. The boy who lived.

It's not a real memory, just one she imagines on lonely nights in the common room.

She walks down the cold steps into the warm light of the Gryffindor Common Room. He's sitting on the couch and turns around as she enters, a smile upon his face.

"Hey," He breathes. She walks over to him and he stands, wrapping his arms around her. "You look good,"

"Thanks," Then he kisses her, a beautiful kiss that builds into a passionate one.

Her horse gallops away, fading.

"Harry," She whispers.

**Set during the start of her sixth year. **


	2. Picnic

He lifts his wand.

Laughter. Like the tinkling of tiny silver bells. Her eyes crinkle.

It wasn't his fault he tries to believe. No, good memory.

She's wearing her favorite blue dress, her brown hair down with a ribbon tied in it.

The sky is bright blue, the clouds are fluffy, the grass is soft and long. A checkered blanket is spread out, a basket filled with food.

An older women is there too, laughing as well. A man with a dark suit has his arms around the women, a smile playing out on his lips. And a boy too, laying down in the grass, apple in his hand.

"Albus, come over here!" Ariana calls, waving her hand.

"Abe? Aren't you coming," The boy looked up, grinning.

"Sure Al,"

The Phoenix soars out over the trees. A tear leeks from the headmaster's face.

**That memory was right before his dad committed those murders. Updates are fast, of course. Requests? **


	3. A Goat

He raises his wand.

A young man with piercing blue eyes. A smile that made everyone smile.

"How can muggles be so patient?" His feet skim the water. "I mean sitting her for a fish to bite?"

"I guess they think that's fun," The other boy shrugs. They sit like that for hours and after several of them have managed to get three fish between them.

The goat slowly plods down the stony road.

"I want my brother back," Aberforth sighs.

**Keep in mind that I can do Lily and James, etc. Let me know. Vote on my poll for another story I need help on. Thanks! **


	4. One Kiss

She raises her wand.

"I don't want them, I want you!" She practically shouts, her hair turning a flaming red, her pupils turning to slits.

"You don't want me," He looks away. "I'm nothing,"

"I do want you, you are something to me,"

"I'm too old for you,"

"Only a little bit," She admits. "I don't care though," He chuckles.

"Of course you don't. You know who I am though,"

"Yes I do. What has that got to do with anything,"

"It's got everything to do with it!"

"Really, what?"

"I'm dangerous. And if we-had a child, who knows what they would be,"

"I told you, I don't care," She put a hand on his arm. "I love you. I'm not going to stop loving you,"

"I know you won't,"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"You heard," She took her hand away, and placed them both on her hips.

"I do love you," He whispers.

"Say it louder,"

"I love you," he said in a normal voice.

"Better," She smiles. "Now kiss me,"

"What?"

"Again, I know you're not hard of hearing,"

"Well,"

"Come on, it's not like you're suddenly going to grow fangs and bite me," He flinches. "Just one little kiss,"

"No,"

"Fine, have it your way," She turns and begins to storm down the road. He grabs her arm, pulling her into a kiss. "Mmm," She said when they parted. "There not so hard," He clears his throat. "What?"

"Did you really mean one kiss?" She laughs and puts her lips on his again.

Her werewolf runs circles around her. She grins and turns around to go back inside, where her own real werewolf was waiting.

**Requests? Ideas? PM me! Thanks! Vote on my poll!**


	5. My Son

He lifts his wand.

"Calm down, she'll be alright,"

"I know, I'm just...worried,"

"She's under great care,"

"Let me know-when you hear,"

"I will,"

He sits there, drumming his fingers on the desk, sighing, glancing at his watch. 15 minutes. He stands, pacing the room. A door opens.

"Mr. Lupin. You can come in now,"

"Is it-? Are they-?"

"Your wife is doing fine. And you have a very healthy child. A boy,"

"A boy," he whispers.

"This way," The women motioned him forward. They walked down a long hallway and into the last door on the left.

"Remus,"

"Tonks," Lupin rushed forward. "How are you?"

"Fine. Look! We have a boy,"

"We do,"

"Want to see him?"

"Yes," Tonks lifted him up.

"He's been wanting to meet his father,"

"I'm a father," He takes his own son into his arms, looking into his eyes. "Hello, welcome to the world," He smiles softly, then leans down to give his wife a kiss. "So have we come up with a name yet?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"Ted Remus Lupin. Or Teddy, as a nickname,"

"Hey Teddy,"

The wolf looks out at the majestic sunrise, fading away just like the sun.

**Thank you for making my story your favorite, for following and sending me requests. Please keep them coming! 3 **


	6. First Time

He lifts his wand.

Her hair glows in the setting sun. He watches her walk towards him, a goddess of her own creation. As she approaches, he can see a hint of a smile on her face. "Hey" She slips off her shoes and sits down next to him, wiggling her toes in the grass.

"Hey yourself," He grins as she takes his face in her hands and kisses him full on the lips.

"Hows that for a good evening," She asked playfully, laying down and rolling over onto her stomach, looking up at him.

"It leaves somethings to be desired," He says truthfully, flushing a light pink color. She laughs, a beautiful sound. She takes his arm and pulls him down on the grass too, so that their facing each other. She scoots closer, pressing their bodies together, then looking up into his green eyes.

"Kiss me," She whispers softly and he responds immediately, crashing his lips down on hers. His hands run through her hair, curled just for the occasion. She presses down on the spot spot on the back of his neck, melting even more into him as he trails kisses down her body.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks, trying to keep the want out of his voice.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't," She replies and takes her cloak off, working on the buttons to her blouse. And he allowed himself to be lost in the moment.

Harry smiles, remembering as the Stag lifts it's head proudly, fading into the sunset.

"Harry!" Ginny called from the house. He turned, smiling and ran back up to her, sweeping her into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" She asks, laughing.

"I sent the message out to your mum,"

"Yes and..."

"And you want to know what my memory is?"

"What?" A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Our first time," She chuckled.

"Yeah it was pretty memorable alright,"

"Would you like to make a better memory for me?"

"I'd love to Mr. Potter," She winked.

"Lead the way, Mrs. Potter," And she took his hand, leading inside and up the flight of stairs.

**Sorry for the wait! Ahh! Requests are being taken into account and will be up shortly. Also, I can repeat characters. (Ex: Ginny) Just give me a different time frame to work with because good memories can change. ;) Thanks for your continual support. **


	7. Blue Paint

It's an old memory, she's not even sure if it's real anymore. Dreams and reality seem to mix for her.

She lifts her wand.

The long grass waves in a warm breeze. Her blond wisps fall into her face, making it hard to see. Her chubby little hands grab onto the bright yellow flowers.

"Sweetheart!" Her mother calls, laugh like the sound of a wind chime. The little girl turns, a grin on her face, her short legs going as fast as they could take her. "There you are!" The girl smiled and held out her hand full of flowers. "Oh there beautiful! Let me see if I can add them to the painting!" Her easel was set out side, a oversize mushroom used as a stool. The girl giggled as her mother took them from her and watched as she picked up the piece of wood, where blobs of paint in all different colors lay. Grabbing a frayed brush, the woman swiped it through the yellow, adding it to the green meadow scene.

"There!" She smiled, leaning back to asses her handiwork. "Now what about you missy? Want to paint with me?"

"Yes!" The girl cried, waving her hands in the air.

"Okay, now there are really no rules, except only draw on the canvas, not you or me," She pulled her daughter into her lap and adjusted her weight on the mushroom to make it more comfy. "There? You like blue? Nice color choice," The girl picks up the brush awkwardly and draws a line on the white expanse of canvas. "Perfect,"

The hare bounds down the road, fading as it hops over a hill. Luna looks up at the sky, letting the light shine on her face and whispered, "I love you mum,"

**Reviews? Thanks! I've been checking off all the requests I keep getting. Snape/Lily memory will be coming up shortly as will all of the marauders. Hold on! :)**


End file.
